In motor control applications, magnetic field sensing elements, such as Hall sensors, are commonly used to sense the magnetic field of the motor and provide motor position feedback. Due to limitations of motor production processing, Hall sensors may not be installed in a precise position. In addition, a magnetic field may not be perfectly symmetric from pole to pole and the motor windings may not perfectly symmetric between the phases. These and other cumulative errors may cause inaccurate control, e.g., phase commutation, to the motor, which may distort the motor current, reduce motor efficiency, and add to operational acoustic noise. Such errors may also lower product consistency during production because the cumulative error may vary from motor to motor.